Long chain alcohol functionalized maleic anhydride grafted polypropylene is disclosed in Polyolefins 2003, The International Conference of Polyolefins, Feb. 24-Feb. 26, Houston, Tex., as a processing aid for polyolefins.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,942 discloses thermoplastic olefin compositions comprising mar resistance additives selected from polysiloxanes, metal stearates, saturated fatty acid amides and unsaturated fatty acid amides.
JP2002338778 teaches a graft copolymer compositions comprising fatty acid amides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,376 discloses polypropylene block copolymer with improved scratch resistance by inclusion of a polyorganosiloxane. The compositions may further include a fatty acid amide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,420 teaches scratch resistant polyolefin compositions comprising a plate like inorganic filler. The compositions may further comprise high rubber ethylene-propylene copolymers, fatty acid amides, polyorganosiloxanes or epoxy resins.
JP2002003692 discloses polypropylene resin comprising fatty acid amides.
JP62072739 is aimed at molded articles for automobile parts made by compounding a specific polyolefin with a rubbery substance and a specific amount of mica of a specific particle size. The polyolefin consists of a certain polypropylene and a polyolefin modified with an unsaturated carboxylic acid (anhydride), for example maleic anhydride.
JP 63017947 is aimed at scratch resistant propylene polymer compositions.
JP 2001261902 is aimed at polypropylene resin compositions useful as molding material for preparation of interior trims.
U.S. published app. No. 2003/0004245 teaches blends of polyolefin and a reaction product of polyolefin and an alpha, beta unsaturated carboxylic ester, acid or anhydride.
Polyanhydride resins are described in a CPChem Specialty Chemicals data sheet of 2004.